warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gepard
|Value = $2.50 |Rlevel = 2 |Class = Light |Ability = None |Faction = Icarus Technologies |Level = 1 |Hit Points = 48,400 |Speed = 58 kph |3DModel = Link here (external site) |Hardpoints = 3x Light |WikiClass = Light |Paint = |Paint2 = |Paint3 = |Paint4 = |Paint5 = |PPopup = }} |PPopup2 = }} |PPopup3 = |PPopup4 = |PPopup5 = |ActiveModule = Yes |PassiveModule = 0 |Pilot = N/A |Weapons = 1x Spiral 2x Molot |Currency = }} Introduction The Gepard is a light robot with 3 light hardpoints. Strategy This robot has a fixed speed of 58 km/h, making it the fastest robot at base level. By comparison, the Cossack doesn't reach the same speed until level 9 (however, the Cossack can jump, and jumping is faster than walking). The high speed allows it to capture beacons effectively. The Gepard is a decent robot for hit and run tactics with adequate firepower. Its agility allows it to dodge heavy gunfire as well as quickly change position to get into the range of targets. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Gepard: Note: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,100m) Overview Using a trio of Punishers is the most cost effective way to deal solid DPS (damage per second), it is listed as mid-range, however you can deal more damage at close range (due to less bullet spread). If you have the available resources, purchasing three Gusts is an excellent option. Three Pinatas or Aphids (more expensive) are good weapon choices for hit-and-run tactics, as it can do this well with its high speed. Pins being the only viable choice for mid-range support, the problem being low DPS, however the ability to inflict damage to enemies in cover can force them to move out of it, thus allowing your allies to take advantage. Lastly, Gekkos or Molots can do just the opposite of the aforementioned Pins and possibly cause them to move to cover, from a safe range, or deal decent damage if the enemy is caught out in the open, from a safe distance. Not Recommended *The use of Magnums can be done, as you would have continuous firepower (no reload), and solid DPS, however it is not recommend as when you are able to acquire these, you will most like have superior options of where to place them. *The use of more valuable equipment because there are better platforms for mounting premium equipment. Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase GepardCroc.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Croc Poll Trivia *Once appeared on the War Robots app icon with 2× Punishers and a Molot *The word Gepard means 'Cheetah' in German *The Gepard may be named after the Flakpanzer Gepard, a German Cold War-era SPAA *Used to cost silver but was changed to cost 1,200 gold. In a more recent update this was reduced to 250, a much more reasonable price. It also cost 10,000 components before, making it the most cheap component in history, at only 75 Ag for one component (if 1 Au=3,000 Ag). Currently it is also the cheapest Au robot. *The robot's head and thigh used to strongly resemble German Flakpanzer Gepard's turret and hull before the redesign *Although the redesign heavily changed the Gepard's appearance, some details of the back of the robot are leftover from the previous design *It was one of the most popular robots for gold farming, which is playing at low tiers for the sole purpose of getting gold, or silver. Presently, gold farming has become outdated and the Gepard has fallen out of favor for most players *It is one of the two Gold/Component Bots who do not have an ability other than superior firepower, the other being the Fury *With the introduction of newer robots, the Gepard is considered outdated, and has lost a lot of its appeal as a beacon capturer or skirmisher *Gepard is one of three robots that have a fixed speed along with Bolt and Stalker *Click here for a 3D image of this robot